TAKE ME HOME
by Akaichi801
Summary: Karasuno High School Volleyball Club had been so engrossed in practicing that night that they finished so late. Hinata's home is the farthest and his bike was on the shop for repair. So when Kageyama offered his own home for Hinata to stay the night, he immediately called home to inform his mom and went home with Kageyama. Edit: includes all characters
1. Take me home (KageHina)

WHO LOVES HAIKYUU!? MEEEE! XDD

I was actually pissed when I wrote this, because my friend ditched me /3 Hah! But I'm not that annoyed anymore because at least I've done something productive aside from strolling around the mall, ALONE. Hahaha. And oh! I found this cool book entitled: "_Behind Every Great Woman There's a Fabulous Gay Man." _If you like gay guys like me, try it. I've read the introductory part and it's really cute XD

**EDIT: ****_ This has become a series of one-shots for my HQ OTPs with the prompt: 'Take me home'_**

***.*.*.***

Their way back home is supposed to be quiet and serene; the full moon that shines vigorously as their only light and the cool breeze of the night wind creates some sort of a trance that brings calmness to one's being.

But it was different to Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata can't help but recall all those ghost stories and local legends he was told to since he was a child. Everything about the surrounding is just plain creepy. The chilly wind that is cold to the skin, faint noises from whatever nocturnal there is that is hiding in the shadows created by the looming trees, that giant ball of light that hangs from above, illuminating their path yet leaving shadows behind them that seems like a portal that will spit any unimaginable creature that will scare the living shit out of him.

And it wasn't helping that Kageyama is walking ahead of him, so oblivious of his issues right now. God! Is he human or not? Can't he feel it? Can't he feel the terrifying aura around them? What if- _what if something suddenly pop out? Something like a ghost or a monster or a demon that will try to eat them? What if a zombie suddenly appears, and grab him from behind-_

Hinata froze when he felt cold hands on his right shoulder. His heart practically stopped from terror and it took him seconds before he screamed for his life and rushed towards Kageyama.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He literally threw himself to Kageyama, who stiffened in shock.

"What the hell Hinata?! Get off me you moron!"

"NOOOO! A-a-a ghost! A creep! A monster! T-there's a zombie and it grabbed me! I swear! Oh my god! Let's get out of here! What if it run to us and try to eat us! Kageyama we will die! Oh my god I don't wanna get eaten! I don't wanna die yet! We're still young!" Hinata blabbered and Kageyama swear he can see tears pool on hinata's amber eyes. The guy was literally _scared._

He cupped Hinata's cheeks and made him look at him and in his most soothing and convincing voice he said: "Hey, calm down. There is no ghost or monster or zombie or _anything_. They were just fiction okay? Nothing's going to hurt you as long as I'm here, _because I won't let them. _You understand?"

Talk about a big shocker. Once upon a time, Kageyama would snap and throw anyone who would clung to him like an over-sized koala. But there was something in Hinata's terrified eyes that nudged his protective side. And obviously, Hinata too was surprised as he was, sunshine-colored orbs staring back at him in disbelief. He felt his face warming up when he suddenly realized how close their faces were.

_So close their lips were almost touching. If he would just lean a little bit more, he can get a good taste of those sweet lips-_

Faint snickers brought him back from his stupor. He was partly glad because, seriously, what the hell was that!? He didn't just thought that did he? How in the world would he think Hinata's loud mouth was _sweet? _He did not. Right? Right.

"_Aww~ _That was so sweet of you, King."

He glared at Tsukishima, looking so smug beside a sniggering Yamaguchi. He should have known.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"What? We didn't do anything, now did we?" Tsukishima said in his failed attempt to look innocent.

"Right. We just _teased_ him a little bit. It's not our fault he freaked out like that." Yamaguchi grinned.

"Who would have thought that the _Queen's _a scaredy cat?"

"Oohh.. But Karasuno's are crows. Would that make the _Queen, _a scaredy crow?"

"…"

"…"

"You didn't just say that, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Kageyama just sighed. He wouldn't get anything if he get pissed by these two. They were the epitome of annoyance. Then he felt Hinata moved away from him but not far enough that he was still literally clinging to him like he's scared of being away from Kageyama even for a second.

And Oh God Above. His heart welled at the idea.

_Hah!_

"What the hell - that was just you two!?" he winced at Hinata's loud irritated voice. "You scared me to death! What? You wanna fight? Huh? You're on your death wish huh? Huuuh?"

Tsukishima shrugged "Woah. Scary. Tell me that when you stopped clinging to your _King _like a tick_." _ Hinata gasped, letting Kageyama go at the sudden realization.

"I-I-I…"

Tsukishima waved him off, reaching for Yamaguchi's hand before they walked to turn on the other road.

"Whatever, shrimp. Just be careful on your way home. No one knows what kind of creature might jump out of the shadows and bite you."

"AAHHHH! You're really asking for it! Come back here you Godzilla! Mmmph!"

"Shut up Hinata. You'll wake the neighborhood."

Hinata slapped Kageyama's hands away from his mouth. "_Neighborhood? _Are you kidding me? There's no house in here!"

"Don't you know what metaphor is? Dumbass. Hurry up or I'll leave you here. Alone."

He turned his back but not missing the alarmed look on Hinata's face. He started walking when he felt a soft tug on his shirt.

When he looked back, he saw Hinata looking down on his feet, his left hand a firm grip on Kageyama's shirt.

He sighed.

"You really are a handful." He grabbed Hinata's hand and started walking home without letting go.

He can just hope Hinata won't feel his pounding heartbeat or see his blissful smile.

**END**

**NOTE: **I hope you liked this sappy clichéd KageHina (with a little participation from our TsukiYama ) drabble. It's my first time to write anything that IS NOT sarumi cuz I dun wanna make the characters OOC. Please tell me what you think. I need your constructive critisms.


	2. Feelings (TsukkiYama)

**NOTE: **For you who requested for a sequel, well.. Here it is! Sorry it's been a while. And this is not Kagehina because I want to leave that story just the way it is. And because. TsukiYama is so ASDFGHJKL *mentally squealing*

And please know that you guys are awesome. Love yaaaa *sends virtual hugs and kisses*

***.*.*.***

**PS: **This is not beta-edited. I welcome constructive criticisms. I really, desperately need them because I'm bad at writing. COME AND GET ME GRAMMAR NAZIS. LOL.

"Whatever, shrimp. Just be careful on your way home. No one knows what kind of creature might jump out of the shadows and bite you."

He heard Tsukishima said, waving Hinata off before reaching for his hand. It caught him off guard for a moment but didn't complain as he let the taller guy beside him drag him to the next turn on the road straight to their home.

"Those two are idiots." Tsukishima grumbled which made Yamaguchi look back to Hinata and Kageyama, who is now walking hand-in-hand just like them. He turned his head and his eyes landed on their intertwined hands, fingers laced together. He like the feeling of Tsukki's hands. Bigger than his that it practically engulfing his smaller hand. But it was so warm giving him flickers of something he can't recognize.

He have to admit he like the feeling of Tsukishima's skin against him- the guy himself beside him. He felt safe and warm inside, Tsukki's presence is even more comfy and cozy than his own home and he doesn't even know why. Maybe because they'd been friends for too long that he'd gotten used to Tsukki's company, he concluded.

"So oblivious of their feelings for each other when it's so obvious.. Pisses me off." Tsukki continued to mutter under his breath.

His brows creased. Since when did Tsukki paid interest to other people's love lives? "Well, we can't do anything about it. You said it yourself- they're idiots. We just have to wait until they realized it themselves."

Tsukishima abruptly stopped walking and gazed at Yamaguchi with this questioning look on his face. _W-what? What did I do? _Panic began to rattle his mind. "Ah! I-I mean… err… uh…" he bashfully scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, eyes everywhere but Tsukishima. He didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous and awkward. '_It's not like Tsukki never look at me like that' _he thought. Because Tsukishima do. Almost all the time. A kind of look like there is something Tsukishima knows that Yamaguchi don't. But, Tsukki is smarter than him so it's not really saying much. That's why he's a tad befuddled as to why his heart began to beat erratically.

Maybe it was the way the moon stood above Tsukishima, glittering his silky smooth skin and shadowing half of his face, giving him this sort of a ghostly feature, his moonlight hair looked so soft with the gentle brush of the night breeze that made Yamaguchi a bit - just slightly bit - jealous. He always wanted to dip his fingers through those golden locks and ruffle them and feel their softness against his fingertips until he was satisfied but Tsukki never appreciate it when someone touches his hair so he never had the chance. And he might add, it's virtually awkward ruffling the hair of someone who is _much taller than you._

_'Tsukki really is like the moon' _Yamaguchi thought to himself. The flickering lights of buildings from the city below them resembles the stars when they shine around the big proud moon. But their lights will never better the brightness of Tsukki's pair of golden orbs whenever he smile or laughs, albeit mischievously. Only few people know that behind those glasses is the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He always get tranced by it thank the gods Tsukki wore glasses, cuz, at least that lessen the effects of them to his senses even just for a bit.

He can therefore conclude, Tsukki is the most beautiful person in his world.

He felt his face warming up due to his train of thoughts. He blinked rapidly. _Shit! What was I thinking? _He looked at Tsukishima who's still looking at him intently. _Crap. _He just hoped Tsukishima's height will block any peeking moonbeam and shadow his reddening face. "Uhm…" not knowing what intelligible thing to say due to his tangled brain, he averted his eyes faking interest to the looming trees on the other side of the road. He almost sighed in relief when Tsukki didn't say anything and started walking again.

With their hands still wound together.

_Ugh! I am getting weirder and weirder. _First, he called his best mate _beautiful. Hey,_ but it's true! Tsukki is really beautiful inside and out - it's just his purpose in life to tease and piss people off - but he's kind and he's nice (in his own Tsukki-way). And he's fucking gorgeous. Really. _Shit! _He's tall, he's smart and - _Ok Yamaguchi. Stop right there._

He's not being weird thinking those things, ain't he? Cuz, he's just stating the facts right? And they're mates. Like, _freaking best mates. _There's nothing wrong with that right? Right. _We're friends. It's just normal to appreciate your bestfriend's gorgeousness. Yes. That's right._

"Yamaguchi."

He virtually jumped at the sudden calling of his name. "Yes?" He spontaneously saw himself as a dog, his ears perking up and his tail wagging at the attention of his master. _Damn..._

"Say… want to come over?"

_Eh? _ "Come again?"

Tsukishima sighed. "You know I don't like repeating myself. Just a simple 'yes' or 'no' will do Yamaguchi."

"U-uhm… But…" It's all too sudden! What's happening? _I think I'm getting dizzy...  
_

"It's getting really late. My house is nearer and letting you go home by yourself doesn't look so appealing to me. I don't want to get blamed if anything happens to you for being an airhead. Just call your mom when we get home."

Oh. "Ok."

"Good. Hurry up."

***.*.*.***

"Tadaima."

"Ojamashimasu."

Yamaguchi muttered following behind Tsukishima as they entered an empty Tsukishima household.

"Where's everyone?" he asked as he settled himself on the sofa in the living room while Tsukishima went to inspect the refrigerator in the kitchen.

"Mom and Dad's paying a visit to a relative so brother went with them to make sure they arrive there safely. He'll be back tomorrow though." Tsukishima came back with a pair of bottled water offering one to Yamaguchi as he gulped the other. Yamaguchi muttered a silent thanks before doing the same.

So, to sum it up, it's just the two of them. Together in a single house. And soon they'll be sharing a room. Okay, there's no need to panic. It's not like this will be his first time sleeping over Tsukki's house. But whenever he do, Tsukki's mom or Akiteru-nii-san will also be at home so they were never left alone. Can't really blame him it feels kinda… different?

"Still hungry? There's food on the fridge. We can heat them up if you want."

Yamaguchi shook his head. They already ate at a convenience store on their way. He's already full.

"Then let's head to my room."

***.*.*.***

Tsukishima's room, as always, was so neat and clean. Books with medals and trophies painstakingly arranged on the shelf, no clothes carelessly tossed anywhere, bed nicely done, and of course, no unidentified objects splayed across the floor.

It's confirmed. Tsukki's an OCD.

He jumped into the bed, Tsukki's scent tingling his nostrils. He picked a pillow and hugged it tight and closed his eyes. _Aahhh.. Feels so good.._

"I'll use the bath first."

"Okay."

When Tsukishima went to his bathroom, Yamaguchi remembered he still need to call his mom. He stood up, took his phone and dialed their home phone number. It took a few rings before his mom picked up.

"Uh, mom? Yes, it's me. Yeah, I'm fine. Yes.. Yes. So, uhm.. You see.. I'm here at Tsukishima's. Uh.. Can I sleep over here tonight? Tsukki said it's dangerous to walk home alone, so.. Hmm.. Yes? Okay mom, thanks. Yeah, I will. Bye."

He hang up the phone and flopped back into the bed. Few moments later, Tsukishima got out from his own bathroom in his tank top and boxers. With Tsukishima drying his still wet hair with a towel, muscles bulging just on the right places, he looked so indecently fresh and sexy. _Whoa.. _Yamaguchi gulped. He really needed a bath now. He feels hot all of a sudden. WHY DOES IT FEEL HOT? WAS THE AC BROKEN?

When Tsukishima caught him looking, he blinked and looked away. "Uh.. Guess it's my turn to shower! Yeah." he scooted and slammed the bathroom door even before Tsukishima had the chance to say a word. He leaned on it, his hands on his chest.

_What the hell.. _He shook his head trying to shake off weird thoughts. He desperately needed a shower right now. Maybe the cold water will wash away these weird feelings or at least calm his raging heart. Yes. That's what he'll do.

But when he finished, he realized he doesn't have a changed of clothes. He slapped himself. He's such an idiot. How can he forgot such an important thing? Oh yeah, he dashed into the bathroom because he can't stop staring at his friend's body. Oh joy. Now what? He can't go out there just wrapped in a towel now can he?

He was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door, thinking what to do next when Tsukishima knocked. His heart practically stopped.

"Yamaguchi? I have your change of clothes. You left them when you hurried."

He opened the door slightly and peeked. He saw Tsukishima standing there, clothes in hand, and his head looking sideways, eyes straight ahead. Wait.. Was that a blush? Because there's an unfamiliar crimson shade coloring Tsukki's cheeks. _I was right. The AC must be broken._

"Sorry, Tsukki. Uh.. Thanks." he get the clothes and closed the door. He tried to still his heart first before changing into (obviously) Tsukki's clothes, which was too big for his liking.

Then he got out of the bathroom. And stood still.

"Uh.."

"Oh. Nii-san's classmates slept over last night so the futons were still on the laundry."

So that explains why he can't see any.

"Then.. Where..?"

"We'll sleep on my bed."

What?

"Um.."

"Come on, Yamaguchi. I'm tired. You're tired. I know you are. Should we have to make a big deal out of this? And it's not like I want to sleep beside you too. But I have no choice. Can't let you die from cold because I let you sleep on the floor."

Translation: Tsukki's concerned about him.

He nodded timidly and head for the bed.

It was weird and awkward at first that he just laid there stiff and unmoving, the blanket up to his shoulders.

Tsukishima turned off the switch, so the only light in the room was from the moon that peeks on Tsukki's window just right above his bed.

When Tsukishima put himself to bed too, Yamaguchi shifted to his sides, his back facing Tsukishima. He can't breathe. Why is it so hard to breathe all of a sudden?

Silence filled the room. Is Tsukki asleep already? He's tired but sleep's eluding him. And with the ticking of the clock that seems to harmonize with the beat of his heart, he can't even have a wink of sleep. He groaned. _Whhyyyy?_

He let out a small gasp when sturdy arms hugged him from behind pulling him closer. His eyes widened.

"T-tsukki?"

"Tadashi.."

The clock stopped clicking.

His heart stopped beating.

He stopped breathing, EVERYTHING STOPPED.

The warm whisper of Tsukishima's breath on his ears was a big blow to him. He didn't like the way how his name sounded so perfect with Tsukki's murmuring. He didn't like it that he actually _like _the way Tsukishima's body was pressed against him. Strong arms around his waist, Tsukki's cheeks on the back of his head.

"Stop squirming Yamaguchi. Let me sleep." Tsukishima murmured sleepily.

Okay. He certainly do not know why is he feeling this way. He never felt this with anyone before - even Tsukishima. So why now?

_Oh screw it_. He shut his eyes so tight and inhaled deep.

He shifted quietly so he's now facing Tsukishima. The arms around him tightened snuggling him closer, Tsukishima's chin on the top of his head. He rested his cheeks against Tsukki's broad chest. He smiled. He may not know what this was all about, but he absolutely like it.

He fell asleep into the lullaby of Tsukishima's steady heartbeat.

***END**


	3. Mama and Papa crows (DaiSuga)

"Are you okay?"

Sugawara heard Daichi asked him when they were already alone.

The whole team was so focused on earnest practicing that night that they almost forgot the time. They were so close.. so close to their goal that they just wanted to do everything just to be stronger and stronger.

They all wanted to win.

Sugawara gave Daichi a smile, "Of course. Why should I not?"

Daichi eyed him carefully, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

He sighed. Daichi know him so well that it's almost impossible to lie to him. They knew each other like the back of their hands.

"Nothing. I just.. you know, really want to play with you. I know this must be a very selfish thing to say but I really want to stand inside the court with you guys once again."

He looked up. This is such a nice night and he's ruining it. Stars are leaning down on them and the moon is shining brightly above. This isn't the right time to be all gloomy.

A hand held his and gave it a light squeeze which made him stop on his tracks. He looked back and catch those mesmerizing raven orbs staring at him.

He gave Daichi a reassuring smile, "But I'm working on it. I'm doing my best just like everyone else on the team."

Daichi reached up and cupped his left cheek, "You are worrying."

He closed his eyes before answering, "I am."

And then strong arms engulfed him. He heaved a heavy breathe and inhaled Daichi's scent and let himself melt onto his hug. He hugged him back of course.

"We're going to be alright. We'll win this fight. _Together_."

He nodded, his face buried on Daichi's chest. He smiled. He should trust his teammates more. He should trust Daichi more.

Daichi leaned back and kissed his forehead. "Want to come over?"

"Sure."

And they walked with intertwined hands, the stars and moon and nature as their only witnesses as they went _home together_.

**_End._**

Finally! **Achievement unlocked** Haha. I really wanted to write a **DaiSuga** fanfic for some time now but I was really nervous if I can pull off an in character Sugamama and Daichipapa because they are so matured LOL :DD

I really hope they're not OOC

DD,x

And I'm still working on the next couple :) Any prompts are very much appreciated. My inbox is open. Talk to meeeeh XDD


	4. A bottled promise (UkaTake)

Akaichi: UkaTake fic here ~ I'm not really sure what I did mwahahaha but maybe it was because they're old enough to do some shameless fluff so this happened. whatever XD Another **Achievement Unlocked**, yoshaa! ╰(*´▽'*)╯

*.*.*

"Good work for today!"

The athletic teens bowed at them, obviously tired but definitely happy and fired up.

Hands on hips, Ukai Keishin smiled casting them a proud look. Their boys are definitely growing, stronger and more mature inside the court.

"Good work. Clean this up and head straight at home okay? We're off practice tomorrow so take that day to rest."

A series of agreement followed.

"Good. We're heading first. Sensei." He nodded at Takeda and the bespectacled teacher straightened.

"Right," he beamed "be careful on your way home boys. Remember: Tomorrow. Rest."

And then they were out of the gym and walking straight to the school parking lot. Takeda-sensei on his car and Keishin at the bicycle racks.

"Um.." Takeda started as he watch the blonde coach fiddle with his bike, "what's wrong Ukai-kun?"

Keishin raked a hand on his hair, slightly irritated. "My tire's flat." He announced and gave Takeda a small smile to reassure the adviser he's fine, "Guess I'm just gonna walk home. Good night Sensei." And he started to walk, straddling his bike.

He sighed. He didn't expect his night to be this way. He had gone to Karasuno on his bike, of course he planned on getting home on it too. Not _withit._

Oh, well. He's a bit tired but maybe he can use this time to at least have a quiet, quality time with himself. He didn't get to have enough of it lately, what's with their vigorous team of athletic boys.

A small smile tug on his lips as he remembered the teenagers he have come to love. At first, he really didn't want to have any connection with them, let alone coach them but he was glad Takeda-sensei didn't give up on him until he said yes.

His heart suddenly leaped a bit faster at the thought of the raven-haired man.

He have to give him credits for being headstrong and persistent. The man honestly doesn't have the words "give up" on his vocabulary.

When he want something, he'd literally do everything to have him under your skin.

Which also happened to Ukai Keishin.

He suddenly jumped at the sound of a horn of a car getting blown at him. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't noticed the headlights producing a shadow of him on the road.

A small but sleek black car pulled on his side and when the driver's window slid down, Takeda's smiling face greeted him.

"I can give you a ride Ukai-kun, I know you're tired."

Keishin very well knows not to argue with this man.

Plus, he's absolutely knackered he just want to go home and rest. So he just nod, accepted Takeda's invitation and settled himself on the passenger's seat with his bike safely tucked in the back of the car.

The ride was quiet but comfortable.

Not long after a few minutes, they arrived in front of Ukai's abode.

Ukai got off of the car and got his bike too. Then after that he leaned down in front of the driver's seat window and smiled gratefully at Takeda, "Thank you sensei. Have a safe trip." He even playfully saluted him.

He was five steps away from the car when he heard it's door opened and closed.

"Uh.. W-wait Ukai-kun!"

Ukai looked back on his shoulder and saw Takeda coming to him with a bottle of sake in his arms.

With a ribbon tied around it too.

"Um. I promised that I will give you a bottle of sake right? Um. So, this." He offered the bottle to him and bowed politely, "Thank you for taking care of us! Your presence is really such a great help and ever since you agreed to coach the boys I've been so relieved!" he stood straight and smiled at him.

"I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

Ukai stood still, practically frozen from shock.

_Is this a confession?_

He felt his face heat up and his heart took a leap. He averted his face and rubbed the back of his neck.

_This is embarrassing!_

"Um.. I.. Ha.. Hahaha.." Ukai tittered, trying to laugh off his embarrassment. "T-thank you sensei! But.. you don't really need to be so serious! Hahaha!" He stopped laughing when he noticed that Takeda was just looking at him with the same smile. He coughed. "Um. Thanks" He took the bottle from Takeda.

Takeda's smile widen and his eyes twinkled that Ukai was taken aback.

"You're welcome. So.. goodnight Ukai-kun."

Takeda was about to turn when Ukai opened his mouth.

"Ah, sensei! How about... we drink this together? I mean, that's if you don't have important appointments tomorrow morning?"

Takeda's smile was really stunning.

"Sure!"

***.*.***

Ukai's house might be normal-sized but it's nice.

Takeda looked around the room as he settled himself on the sofa in the living room.

A couch and two love seats on each side with a coffee table in the middle, the tv rack in front of him which holds a flatscreen tv, a lamp and the phone at both ends.

It was neat and simple with set of furnitures just enough to make it cozy and not too crammed.

On his right is the dining table, he saw a door and a counter adjacent to it which leads to the kitchenette. On his left is another sliding door, probably the bedroom, Takeda guessed.

"You're the only one who lives here?"

"Kind of yes. This house is connected to the store," he pointed the door on the right "which also has a room where my parents live so it's like we're still living in the same roof."

He took off his coat and folded it neatly. "Ah, I see."

Ukai went to him to get his coat which he gratefully offered and hung it on the coat racks, "How about you? You living with your parents?"

Takeda shook his head, "No. I've been living with myself for years now."

"Hmm.."

Ukai excused himself for a moment and disappeared in the door he pointed earlier. He's probably gonna greet his mom.

He took that moment to rethink about his schedule. It's weekend tomorrow so there are no classes and due to club activities for the volleyball team, he's been doing his lesson plans a week earlier.

He looked at the clock.

9:15 PM

It wouldn't be that bad if he sit here for a little while and go home a little late.

After all, his apartment is a bit quiet.. a little bit _lonely.._

He shook his head and plastered a ready smile on his face.

Life is too short to be glum.

Ukai came back with _groceries_in his arms.

This made Takeda chuckle, "Perks of having a store next door huh?"

Ukai laughs, "Well. These are all instant foods though. Except for the dinner. My mom cooked."

"I don't mind."

"And she says 'hi' too."

Takeda just smiled.

***.*.***

After they finished dinner, Ukai opened his television and searched for a nice show to watch while drinking.

He wanted to have a cigarette too but since they're inside his house, he can't.

The television offered them a volleyball game.

Ukai turned to Takeda who's gulping down his glass of sake, "Can I ask you something sensei?"

"Hmm?" Takeda licked his lips. Ukai tried not to stare.

"You don't seem to have any volleyball experience before. Do you?"

Takeda smiled, slightly abashed while scratching his curly hair. Ukai's fingers itched to mess with those already messy hair.

"Well, that's because I don't."

Ukai brought his glass on his lips and looked at him behind the rim of it encouraging the adviser to continue.

"I've never really involved myself with sports when I was a student. I'm not good with it. I'm more into academics."

"So you're one of those diligent students who spends their extra time in the library with their faces buried in a thick book." Ukai teased.

Takeda grinned, "And you're one of those naughty ones who were always get scolded and summoned to the guidance office."

Ukai choked, "H-hey! I'm a good student!" He remembered one time when he tried to join the baseball club and broke one of the glass windows.

"Heh.. Then why are you blushing?" Takeda leaned in.

Ukai turned his head on the side, "I'm not!"

"Reallyyyy~ Ukai-kuuuun~"

_Ohmygod he's cooing my name!_

Ukai felt his face burn more.

Takeda cupped his face and made him look straight at Takeda. His mirthful grin was playful and evil. "See, you're really blushing. You must be a very naughty kid Ukai-kun."

"I-I'm not! It's the booze! The booze!"

Takeda just stared at him and hummed. He's already kneeling in front of Ukai's parted legs who's leaning back to give them some decent space apart.

_What's with this position?!_

Ukai grabbed both of Takeda's wrists, "Stop this sensei or I'm going to ki-" he was about to say kiss but stopped himself.

_What the hell?_

"You're going to what?" Is he drunk already?

"I'm going to uh.. to.. call the police! I'll call the police if you don't stop!"

Takeda's expression was hilarious, "The police?"

"Y-yes!"

The house was suddenly surrounded by Takeda's cheerful laugh. It sounded so sweet that Ukai's chest was flooded with warmth.

_Hah. Heart burns._

He scooted off of Ukai and leaned his back on the couch while still laughing. They're sitting on the floor.

Ukai can't help but smile himself at the sound of Takeda's laugh even if it's at his expense.

"You must be drunk Ukai-kun."

He stared at Takeda's smiling face, eyes glimmering with happy tears.

"Yeah.."

Takeda took off his glasses and brushed off his little tears, "I've never had a good laugh like that for years." He muttered with a soft whisper of disbelief in his voice.

Ukai shifted so he's facing straight to Takeda. He rested his left elbow on the soft couch and put his left cheek on his knuckle. He's comfortable like this.

"Why's that?"

Takeda made a small smile. Ukai noticed that the small man always have a plastered smile on his face.

"My life's pretty boring. The only thing that makes it exciting are the boys. The club activities, the tournaments, their playful banters. Being with them makes my monochrome life more colorful."

Ukai can see a tint of blush on his cheeks. If it's because of the alcohol or his speech, he didn't care. The pinkish color looks nice on Takeda's skin.

"Was that the reason why you became their adviser despite not having any knowledge about volleyball?"

He shook his head while staring at the glass between his palms, "The previous adviser was getting married that time. He also planned on transferring in a school closer to his parent's house leaving that position vacant." He sighed. "No one wants to take it because of the names being called to Karasuno. _'Flightless crows', 'Fallen Rivals'. _No one wants to deal with the humiliation."

"Then why you..?"

Takeda looked at him and there's something in his eyes that made Ukai catch his breath.

"I got curious. So I secretly watched them practice one day. And the moment I saw them - the third years now - it was like a punch in the gut. Something inside me told me that I have to be the one; their adviser. I need to help them chase their dreams.. That I need to be there, beside them the moment their dreams become reality."

And there was silence.

They were just staring at each other while the quiet noise of the television whispered at the background.

Until Takeda blushed and hid his face behind his hands.

"I'm so sorry!"

Ukai chuckled, "What's wrong sensei?"

"I'm embarrassed."

Ukai rolled his eyes. This guy.. is so goddamn adorable.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed sensei."

He just shook his head stubbornly.

Ukai sighed and reached out to take his hands off his face.

"Don't hide. I like it when you're being honest."

"..you do?"

He nodded.

"But it's still embarassing."

Ukai brought Takeda's hands down, "I told you, it's not." He finally gave in and ruffled Takeda's hair. It was softer than what he had imagined, "It's actually cute."

Takeda's face went from pink to crimson red while his eyes become big, "C-c-cute?"

Ukai nodded and chew some chips as he tried to hide his grin.

"You're cute."

"Me?! I'm a man! I'm not cute!"

"You may be a man, but you're still cute."

Now his ears and his neck are going red too. Ukai suppressed a laugh. He's really enjoying this.

Meanwhile, Takeda was flushed kneeling on the floor. He can't look straight at Ukai so he just set his hands on his knees. He can feel his face burning. Poor sensei.

"Ukai-kun -"

"- Keishin."

"What?"

"Call me Keishin."

"Huh?"

"When we're alone you can call me Keishin."

"W-w-what? B-b-but -"

"Ittetsu."

Takeda startled, he stared at Ukai wide eyed, his face a beautiful shade of red. "Ittetsu?!"

"To be fair, I'll call you Ittetsu." Ukai grinned mischievously.

"..."

"Say.. Ittetsu -"

"Oh my god, this is beyond embarrassing."

Ukai laughed, "Come on, Ittetsu."

Takeda groaned.

Ukai's laugh grew louder.

"You're so mean Ukai-kun."

"Hmm.. maybe I'll call you Tetsu-chan then."

He covered his face again. "Oh please.."

"Then call me by my name."

Takeda peeked through his parted fingers. _Damn too cute!_ Then he brought his hands down. "You'll stop teasing me when I say it?"

"Yes." _I'm lying. Sorry not sorry._

Takeda took a deep breath and averted his eyes. "Keishin." He said Ukai's name so fast he almost bit his own tongue.

"Nope. That won't do. Look at me." Ukai brought his fingers under Takeda's chin and guide them so they're face to face. "Now say it."

"Ke.. K-kei.. Keishin."

Ukai froze. Their faces are just centimeters apart he can practically see Takeda's thick lashes behind his thick rimmed glasses, even the small hairs on his skin.

And when he heard his name rolled around Takeda's tongue..

He felt his heart race.

_Oh no._

He crinkled his nose to hide his blush. "See? That wasn't hard."

"But you're blushing. You're embarrassed too!"

_He's too honest!_

"I'm not." Before he can answer, Ukai asked another embarrassing question.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Ittetsu?"

"Eh?"

"Girlfriend. I mean, do you already have any plans on getting married? We're old enough to think about marriage now don't you think?"

"Oh. Um. I don't know. It didn't crossed my mind."

"So you don't have a girlfriend."

He shrugged. "I'm not 'cool' enough to attract women I guess. Unlike you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you Uk-" Ukai glared at him, he chuckled. "I mean, Keishin. I heard some of my co-teachers talking about you."

"Oh. Really."

He nodded. "Hmm. I think they have a crush on you."

"Oh. Really."

He nodded again. "They said you're good looking and you're cool."

"Am I?"

"I think so too."

Ukai spluttered. "Y-you do?"

Takeda looked at him innocently. "Hmm? Yeah."

"You think I'm good looking and cool?"

"Yeah. Why? Is that weird?"

Ukai's cheeks started to heat up again, "Eh? Ah. Ah! No! Of course not! T-thank you.."

Takeda just smiled at him. Ukai didn't bother stop himself to stare. "And you're cute."

Then his smile turned into a grimace, "That is so wrong Keishin."

"Why? I'm just saying the truth."

He glared. "But I'm a man! Telling a man he's cute feels so wrong."

Ukai looked at him straight in the eye.

"But it feels right with you."

Ukai himself was shocked at the hidden meaning of what he just said. He's not sure if Takeda sensed it too or he's just too embarrassed because he looked away, his ears and his neck tinged with red.

He faked a yawn and stretched his arms up. When he brought his arms down, he put it on the couch, just an inch away from Takeda's shoulder.

"I'm sleepy." He rubbed his eyes and faked another yawn.

Takeda looked at him, "Oh. I think it's time for me to go home."

Ukai stopped him when he was about to stand up.

"Nope. You're staying." Ukai turned off the television. "Can't have you arrested because of DUI."

"Eh?"

Ukai crouched down. "Come on, let's sleep." He wrapped his left arm around Takeda's shouder and hooked his other arm under Takeda's knees.

Takeda yelped when Ukai lifted him up, bridal style.

"U-ukai-kun! What are you doing?! Put me down!" He protested and yet he wrapped his own arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm carrying you to bed."

"What? I can walk on my own."

"I know. But I want to do this."

Surprisingly, Takeda stopped squirming in his arms. Instead, he buried his face against the crook of Ukai's neck and inhaled deep.

"You smell good."

Ukai felt every hair in his body stood and something coiled inside his belly.

_Oh no this is bad. This is seriously bad._

This small man in his arms is dangerous.

Ukai entered his room but didn't bother open the lights. He closed his door and locked it. Can't have his mom barging in.

The moment Ukai put Takeda on his bed, the man was already fast asleep.

He stared at Takeda's sleeping face.

_He really is adorable._

He took off Takeda's glasses and put them on the bedside table.

He brushed off Takeda's hair away from his face.

The urge to kiss the man was too strong he didn't bother fighting it.

He kissed Takeda's forehead.

He climbed on the bed and lie beside Takeda.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer.

He love how fit their bodies were.

He love what he feels when they're together.

And maybe, when the right time comes, he can also admit that he love this man.

**End.**

**Akaichi: **OHMYGOD I'M DOOOONE ~ (/*v*)/

I really enjoyed writing this. I swear. So I'll be really happy if you somehow felt the fluff xD did you? Because I did OmO

They're too adorbs. I was kinda nervous that I might make them OOC but this turned out to be better than what I expected.

I'm so satisfied. I can now die in peace hahaha XD

Thanks for reading! Till next time *winks*

PS: to those who are reading _GONE_, please bear with me a little bit more (Ｔ▽Ｔ)


End file.
